


Jealousy

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Flirting, Jealous Aaron, Jealousy, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is having a meeting with a very good looking client, and it's bothering Aaron. Quite a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Aaron watched as Robert sat back in the chair and nodded at the man in front of him. He picked up his pint and took a sip; his eyes never leaving his boyfriend and the man he was sitting with,  
"It's just a client Aaron; I'll be done in about an hour. Just have a drink."  
He didn't care; Robert had loads of meetings in the pub. It never bothered him; what did bother him was when one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen walked in and Robert jumped up to shake his hand and lead him to the corner.

Aaron shifted on the seat and watched as Robert smiled at the man and leant forward to point at something on the papers in between them. The man he was sitting with picked up his drink and took a gulp before saying something to Robert that made him laugh. He played with his tie for a moment and said something back. The man grinned at him and Aaron felt sick. He was flirting. He was flirting with this man with Aaron in the same room. He turned away from them and grabbed his beer. Trying to ignore the laughter from his boyfriend across the room.

By the time Robert was saying goodbye to the man, Aaron was in a foul mood. He didn't want to be a jealous person but seeing Robert blatantly flirt with a man in front of him had it coursing through him. All he wanted was to go home and not have to deal with any of it but he didn't have the key, Robert did. He rubbed his face and looked up when the hand appeared on his back,  
"You ready?"  
Aaron looked at him for a moment and shook his arm free. Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron glared at him and grabbed his jacket; storming from the pub and leaving Robert behind. Robert frowned and looked at Chas,  
"What did I say?"  
Chas shrugged and Robert sighed; pushing his hand through his hair and following Aaron.

"Aaron can you just-slow down!"  
He grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him round,  
"Can you talk to me please?"  
Aaron folded his arms,  
"You sure you wanna talk to me? Sure you don't wanna just go and flirt with the underwear model?"  
Robert stared at him blankly,  
"I don't even know how to answer that."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah sure you don't."  
Robert frowned,  
"Are you high or something?"  
Aaron glared at him,  
"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You fancy him."  
Robert snorted,  
"Him? What, Jeff? You think I fancy Jeff?"  
Aaron gestured toward the pub,  
"You were all over him!"  
"I was making a sale!"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah. Salesman of the year you."  
Robert put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows,  
"No no...go on."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"You sat in there and you flirted with him. Blatantly. I'm meant to be your boyfriend. I was in there watching you, you clearly fancied him so go on. Go get him."  
Robert rolled his eyes and walked past him,  
"Don't walk away from me Robert."  
Robert pulled the keys from his pocket,  
"You gonna stay out here all night or are you gonna get in the house?"  
Aaron tightened his jaw and huffed out a breath before pushing past Robert and going inside. Robert shook his head with a smirk and closed the door.

"Aaron?"  
Aaron leant against the counter and refused to meet his eye,  
"Aaron?"  
Robert sighed,  
"I wasn't flirting with him."  
Aaron scoffed at him,  
"You're so full of shit. Just admit it. You wanted him. You wanted him and you just what? Forgot about me?"  
Robert snorted and let out a laugh. Aaron stood straight,  
"What the hell is so funny?"  
Robert folded his arms,  
"You. You're hilarious."  
"Excuse me?"  
Robert cocked his head,  
"Come on. Do you honestly think I was making a move?"  
Aaron gripped the counter and looked at the ceiling,  
"You were...all over him."  
"Yeah. Okay. I was. Because he's big headed oaf who'll take any compliment no matter who it comes from, I wanted his business so I flattered him. But I don't want him. I'd never want anyone else. No one."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"What?"  
Robert grinned and walked toward him,  
"Aaron...it's been two years and you still don't get it? There is no one I want....but you."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and looked away,  
"Hey."  
Robert put his hands on Aaron's,  
"What exactly do you think he has that's better than you?"  
Aaron met his eye,  
"Shouldn't you be answering that?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Come on. Tell me. What does he have that's better?"  
Aaron blinked,  
"Everything."  
Robert shook his head,  
"No. He doesn't. He's...yeah he's good looking in an over the top show off way."  
"This isn't helping."  
Robert grinned and slid his hands up Aaron's arms,  
"He doesn't have your face. Your beautiful face."  
He moved his hands,  
"Doesn't have your eyes...those eyes that I get lost in. That I could stare into for hours...he doesn't have your lips. God I love your lips. I dream about these lips."  
Aaron glanced away,  
"Didn't stop you flirting with him though."  
"You're jealous."  
Aaron frowned,  
"No."  
Robert grinned,  
"You're so jealous."  
Aaron pushed him back gently,  
"I'm not jealous. I'm pissed off."  
"Think I'll leave you for someone else?"  
Aaron looked at him and wrapped his arms around himself,  
"Will you?"  
Robert sighed and put his hands on his hips,  
"Aaron..."  
He smiled and shook his head,  
"You know something? I have never loved anyone the way I love you."  
"Didn't answer my question."  
Robert looked at him,  
"No. I'm not gonna leave you."  
Aaron nodded slowly and pushed himself away from the counter; he walked past Robert and was about to leave the room when Robert spoke again,  
"You're the only one who doesn't laugh at me for being scared of clowns."  
He turned to face Aaron,  
"You're the one who makes me feel better when I've had a rough day. The one I want to see when I'm sat in meetings and I'm bored out of my mind. You're the only person that makes me laugh so hard I nearly throw up. Aaron you're the only person I can honestly see myself growing old with. I want everything with you. So yeah...I flirt to get what I want in business. It's just how I am. I'm sorry...I’ll try to be different."  
He shrugged,  
"I don't feel anything when I flirt with them, when I see someone beautiful...I don't care. I don't care Aaron because all I want to do is be home with you. Just you. You're my life."  
He looked down,  
"I'm sorry I made you jealous...or angry...or whatever I made you."  
He looked up again,  
"Never doubt how much I love you. Ever."  
Aaron swallowed and stepped back into the kitchen,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron nodded,  
"That was pretty good I suppose."  
Robert's smirk turned into a grin and he pulled at Aaron's arm to bring him in. Aaron automatically put his arms around Robert's waist,  
"So I'm forgiven?"  
Aaron chewed his lip and then sighed dramatically,  
"I guess. Still pissed off though."  
Robert stuck his bottom lip out,  
"Aww."  
Aaron pinched him,  
"I'm serious."  
Robert stroked his cheek gently,  
"Maybe I should...make it up to you."  
He moved his head and kissed Aaron's neck,  
"Maybe I should use all the tricks in my book."  
Aaron bit his lip and closed his eyes,  
"Tricks?"  
He trailed his lips up to Aaron's ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth,  
"Oh god...Rob...that's so not fair."  
Robert dropped his hands and gripped Aaron's arse,  
"All's fair in love and war Aaron."  
Aaron groaned and pushed him away,  
"No...No. I'm angry. And I'm...you're an arse and...Oh screw it."  
He pulled Robert in and kissed him; gripping him tightly and pulling him back toward the door,  
"So I'm forgiven then?"  
"You kidding? What you did needs punishing."  
He pulled away and headed to the stairs; unzipping his hoodie slowly,  
"I'm thinking a spanking is in order."  
Robert groaned and cupped himself,  
"Oh yes sir."  
Aaron winked and ran up the stairs; Robert moments behind him.

SIX WEEKS LATER

Robert stifled a yawn and nodded, he had another meeting with Jeff and the man had been talking about his second home for nearly ten minutes straight. He tapped the side of his pint glass with his finger and tried to steer the conversation back to the signing of the contract. He glanced up as the door opened and saw Aaron walk in; deep in conversation with Adam and pulling the scarf he had stolen from Robert from around his neck,  
"Robert?"  
Robert dragged his attention back to Jeff,  
"Uh....yes. Where was I?"  
"Your pen?"  
He handed Jeff the pen,  
"Would excuse me just a moment? I'm sorry. The other half has just come in."  
He stood up,  
"Do you want another drink?"  
Jeff looked up in surprise,  
"Sure. Lemonade please, I'm driving."  
Robert nodded and strode over to the bar,  
"Lemonade and a beer please Chas. That's my scarf."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah. He know you're my boyfriend?"  
Robert glanced back at Jeff, who was watching him curiously,  
"He's about to."  
He grabbed Aaron and pulled him in; pulling a surprised moan from the man as he kissed him. He broke away slowly and smiled,  
"Give me another twenty minutes yeah? Then I'll treat you to dinner."  
Aaron stared at him and nodded,  
"'Kay."  
Robert grinned and let go of him,  
"Right then."  
He picked up the drinks,  
"Thanks Chas. Aaron'll settle up with you."  
"....wait what?"  
Robert walked back to the table and put the drinks down,  
"Sorry about that."  
Jeff held his hands up,  
"Whatever floats your boat mate."  
Robert grinned and picked up the contract,  
"Right then...Shall we discuss bonuses?"


End file.
